Question: Simplify the following expression: ${q-(10q+3)}$
Solution: The minus sign in front of the parentheses means we multiply each term inside the parentheses by ${-1}$ $ q {-1(}\gray{10q+3}{)} $ $ q {-10q-3} $ Combine the $q$ terms: $ {q - 10q} - 3$ $ {-9q} - 3$ The simplified expression is $-9q-3$